After, Before & Rewinding
by Cath Cuddy
Summary: Focused on Cuddy. Teasing is mandatory, specially with House. It's hard to summary this so take a look at the first chap. romance, humour, suspense. Finished!
1. After

_A.N.: This is a mini fic lol, this is the first of three chapters. I need to thank hyd and Q for the help ;) I hope you like it, enjoy and review please._

**After**

After an unexpected and passionate kiss in her own office, Cuddy was ready to go home. Just a few signatures more on a bunch of papers that the Head Nurse left in the lobby and that was it. She met Wilson, who was about to sign out.

"James."

"Lisa."

House showed up and join them.

"Hello people. What did I miss? Dirty little secrets?"

"What?! No!" Cuddy said almost screaming.

"Ah, well we could be talking about that. There's a lot going on in this hospital." Wilson said.

"Ohhh I know! You don't even imagine what a man can discover by looking at little details." House started. "Like the hands for example. When someone is nervous, usually they move their hands and play with their fingers."

Cuddy looked at her own hands and immediately stopped playing with her fingers. House continued.

"And the legs... oh yeah! Not only they are appealing to a men's view but usually if someone is standing up with crossed legs it's an obvious sign of insecurity." House added to his observations.

Cuddy uncrossed her legs quickly, hoping that none of the guys catch her.

"Wow! The master of observations has spoken! You should reveal your secrets more often you know?" Wilson said.

"Oh Jimmy, Jimmy. I have more than those simple tricks." House said winking.

"This conversation is very interesting but I have to go." Cuddy said, putting a couple of folders in her briefcase, trying to get the hell out of there.

Meanwhile, Wilson kept thinking about the tricks that The master of observation had just told not realizing that House was actually staring at Cuddy.

"Already Miss Dean of Medicine?" House asked.

"Well, some people have more to do than just walking around the hospital and talking about tricks to whatever you used them for." Cuddy said quickly.

"Ouch!" Wilson laughed.

House grinned. "I use them to find dirty little secrets. Are you nervous Doctor Cuddy?"

Cuddy froze. "Why should I be nervous?"

Wilson looked at House and then to Cuddy, enjoying their interaction.

"I don't know, you tell me." House said looking deeply into her eyes.

Cuddy laughed. House could tell it was a nervous laugh, however he was the only who could.

"Come on House, maybe our Dean have a date tonight and she wants to get ready." Wilson said smiling.

"I'm sure it's that." House said waiting for her answer.

"Your hormones must be on fire guys; I have work to do, a lot of paper work to deal with. Because there are certain doctors, that don't bother fill their own, making my job miserable." Cuddy said looking directly at House.

"Can I give you some advice? Those doctors should be punished! Because, that is just outrageous! " House said with his drama queen look.

Cuddy gave him a "bite me" look. "Have a good night." She told Wilson and House.

"Night Cuddy." Wilson said.

"Sleep tight Mistress-I-have-to-much-work-and-I-don't-stop-whining." House sarcastically replied.

Both, House and Wilson stood there watching her leave; both of them appreciating her silhouette.

At her house, Cuddy let her jacket join her briefcase on the floor. She was headed to the shower, taking her clothes off along the way. The water was hot and quickly, her mind put her in her office, a couple of hours before of that day.

**TBC  
**


	2. Before

**Before**

Cuddy had one hour to finish everything and go home. She still had to schedule a few meetings, in her almost full agenda. Suddenly someone knocked on her office door.

"Come on in." She said.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk." He said almost asking.

"Is the MRI machine broken again?" She asked afraid.

"No, don't worry." He laughed. "Everything is just fine around the Hospital."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm so busy lately, that I barely have time to see  
anything changing and breaking in front of me." She replied embarrassed. "I mean if anything bad happened right now, I would go nuts."

"Well, I'm not sure if what I have to talk to you is a bad thing..." He started.

"Are you actually going to tell me, or do I have to ask?" She joked.

Right after she pronounced the last word, he gave a step forward and kissed her right on the lips. They stood there for a couple of seconds, his hand rested gently on her face.

She was definitely not expecting that; she never thought the he could do it... Okay so they had exchanged a few teasing looks and smiles, but... he just had kissed!

He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"I should go now. And I'm sorry," he sighed "it was way inappropriate."

He turned around and left Cuddy in the middle of her office with a mix of feelings around... and a smile on her face.

**TBC**

_A.N.: Yes... it's short lol, that's my point. You'll have to wait a couple of days for the third one cause today I finally finished my exames so I want to rest a little bit xD Review anyway, I think that you can make a lot of questions after this one, so speculate free_


	3. Rewinding

_A.N.: Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciated! This is the final chapter, I hope you like it as I did when I wrote it lol. Thank you to my awesome Beta Reader Q._

**Rewinding**

House was at home thinking about what he saw early in that day. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the object of his fantasies, was kissing someone in her office. He got up of the sofa, put down the glass of whiskey on the table and grabbed his keys.

Cuddy relaxing on her sofa, her hair was still wet, her hand held a glass of red wine. She kept thinking about the kiss and on her face was smile. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked at the time, 11 pm. At her door there was House.

"House?" She shook her head.

"Who was he?" He asked.

She laughed. "Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh come on Cuddy. The guy. Your office."

"Guy? You lost me."

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to have this conversation through door?"

"What conversation? I don't have anything to talk about. Not with you." She replied.

"I saw it." He said dryly.

She stood there staring at him. "Come on in."

He sat on her sofa and looked at the glass of wine. "Celebrating? I didn't knew that it was so serious."

"It's not. What have you seen actually?"

"A huge kiss. I thought he was going to swallow you." He mocked.

She laughed. "Right. And what were you doing near my office? Spying on me? Why didn't you storm in like you always do?" She asked him looking deeply into his eyes.

He broke the eye contact. "In fact I was going to storm in. To save you from that awful monster that likes to eat people."

"I'm serious House. Why didn't you do what you used to do, storm in?" She said still looking to him.

He kept his eyes on the floor. "You looked... happy." His eyes met hers.

She sighed.

He broke the silence. "So who is he?"

"He's a nurse."

He looked at her trying not to laugh. "A nurse?"

"Yes, go ahead and laugh," she said.

"Well if he makes you happy, I'll keep it for myself." he said doing a rotton job of actually hiding it.

"Good. Cause he does makes me happy." She replied.

"Does he? I thought you said that it wasn't so serious."

"It's not... at least, not yet."

House was intrigued; he never heard of this guy.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Why do you care? In fact, why are you here Greg?"

House's blue eyes found Cuddy's gray ones. They sparkled.

"I'm here to prove to you that he doesn't make you happy." He said standing up.

"You are huh? And how are you going to do that?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"You might smile when he kissed you, but you don't think about him as often as he thinks of you. You make him happy but he doesn't make you. You need something else."

"Something like what?" She stood up. "Like you?"

"At least when I kiss you, you dream about it at night and you feel warm inside," he said with a smile on his face.

"When you kiss me? It's been years since those times House. I don't even remember when that was."

"You didn't forget about it. You think about that night every time that we tease with each other, every time that I make a snarky comment about your outfits, every time that I indirectly, or directly, praise you."

She couldn't answer that, he was saying exactly what she felt. Trying to seem secure, she said, "You're pretty confident there."

"I am. Mostly because I know that I'm a great kisser and that I make you smile," he replied with a big smile.

"Right." She laughed.

"You doubt it?"

She kept looking at him as he took a step and got closer to her. He was taller than her and it was harder to feel confident with him so close.

He bent down and his mouth slid to her ear. "Let me prove you then."

Her eyes were bright and never broke contact. He leaned closer. His lips finally met hers. The kiss was a mixture between deep passion and pure sense of touch. When he finally broke contact, his eyes shined with had a new gleam.

"Now don't tell me that he's a better kisser than me." He smiled and walked out.

Cuddy heard the door closing and once again she knew that he was right; he was a damn good kisser and that kiss was the best that she ever tasted.

**The End**


End file.
